This invention relates generally to exercise and fitness equipment and, more particularly, to an exercise apparatus having a pair of padded platforms that are easily slid across a floor surface into position for selected variations of pushup type exercises.
Many consumers are concerned about their personal physical well-being and have a desire to get into better shape or stay in shape. Sometimes, staying in good physical condition is just a desire to look more attractive. Other times, improving one's physical condition is needed to improve a health concern. In any case, taking proactive steps to improve health and wellness takes an internal discipline but also takes obtaining and using the right equipment. If the equipment is inconvenient or too difficult to use, it will be ineffective to produce the desired result.
Some people join a fitness center or buy expensive fitness equipment for their homes, such as treadmills, weight lifting equipment, or video recordings that enable them to follow an exercise instructor. Although assumably effective for their intended uses, joining a fitness club is inconvenient for many people and not feasible for use when traveling. Similarly, many pieces of fitness equipment are complicated, expensive to purchase, and often lead to ineffective results. Further, there are presently no platform exercise devices that may easily be moved around on a floor surface that enable a user to perform variations of pushup type exercises.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a pair of platforms that may be positioned on the floor and easily moved around to enable multiple types of exercises. Further, it would be desirable to have an exercise apparatus having padded platforms that are comfortable to a user's hands, feet, or knees. In addition, it would be desirable to have an exercise apparatus that is easy to use and portable for travel.